


bandaids and kisses

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, but it's ok bc alex makes it better, willie got injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Alex huffed as he pulled out the first aid kit Julie had made him and the other boys. Becoming human again meant that they had the ability to get injured again, and apparently that extended to Willie as well."You're an idiot." He said to his boyfriend who was currently sitting on the couch, holding a wet towel over his eyebrow which was bleeding.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	bandaids and kisses

Alex huffed as he pulled out the first aid kit Julie had made him and the other boys. Becoming human again meant that they had the ability to get injured again, and apparently that extended to Willie as well. 

"You're an idiot." He said to his boyfriend who was currently sitting on the couch, holding a wet towel over his eyebrow which was bleeding. Alex sighed as he pulled out gauze and an antiseptic wipe. He walked over to him, kneeling down as he gently pried the towel from Willie's eye. 

Thankfully most of the bleeding has stopped. He winced as he pressed the antiseptic wipe against Willie's face, noticing the way his boyfriend's face contorted in pain. "This is why we don't do nose dives baby. It causes split eyebrows and pain." Willie snorted, and Alex rolled his eyes at him as he carefully applied the gauze. 

He sat back, inspecting his work. Wille grabbed his chin and kissed him quickly. Alex pulled back, glaring at him. Willie laughed before speaking. "It’s cute when you pretend to be mad at me." Alex gaped at the long haired boy, shaking his head. 

"I'm not pretending." He grumbled, sitting down next to Willie. Wille laughed even harder, throwing his arm around Alex's shoulder as the blonde rolled his eyes.


End file.
